


Super Support Support Group Chat

by Ebonyheart



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Shenanigans, Group chat, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, supporting cast unite!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyheart/pseuds/Ebonyheart
Summary: Being a superhero is stressful so, naturally, supers require a support network.Supporting a superhero through the ups and downs is also stressful [1] so, naturally, the members of said support network require their own support network [1].Since people have lives to live, and might need that support at any time, well...Group chats were invented for a reason.[1] This is, at least in part, because superhero  ≠ super emotionally intelligent/filled with common sense/etc.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent, Jonathan “Pa” Kent & Lois Lane, Jonathan “pa” Kent & Alfred Pennyworth, Lois Lane & Alfred Pennyworth, Martha Kent & Alfred Pennyworth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Super Support Support Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotasha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Common Misconception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374456) by [rotasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotasha/pseuds/rotasha). 



> Much thanks to the wonderful, most amazing Rotasha for writing, “A Common Misconception,” which spawned the following shenanigans. While I think this might hold up as a stand alone, if you’re really determined, I’m 100% sure you’ll enjoy it more if you read that first, because I fully plan on having the chat follow the storyline at least for the most part. Maybe some day I’ll make this a series, where everyone keeping our heroes afloat drags them for filth in a loving way, but this is enough for now. 😌

-Match Making, Fake Dating, and Communication Fails-

  
Pennyworth: If I was a betting man, I’d place $50 on neither of our boys realizing the depth of their true feelings until someone smacks them with

Pennyworth: What was the phrase?

Pennyworth: A, “clue-by-four?”

Lois: If I were a sucker, I’d bet against you.

Pennyworth: We should bet against them; we’ll be rich by year’s end.

Mr. Kent: Wait, are they actually dating?

Lois: I mean.

Mrs. Kent: Wonderful!

Mr. Kent: Suppose Clark hasn’t had a chance to tell us yet, but good for them finally getting on with it.

Lois: Oh no.

Mrs. Kent: Lois? Is something wrong?

Lois: I have to go see a farm boy about effective communication.

Mrs. Kent: Well, when you do, feel free to hint that blessings and such are a given.

Mrs. Kent: Oh and that, obviously, we’re available to chat if either one wants a hand with ring shopping. ❤️🥰

Lois: I

Lois: Hmm.

Pennyworth: Don’t be subtle to Master Kent that I am as well.

Lois: ALFRED.

Pennyworth: Madam Kent, how do you feel about lilies?

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles in gremlin*


End file.
